


Just as you Are

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And David enables him, Competition, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Patrick has a competitive kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 05, Teasing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, mozzarella sticks, set in season 5, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: “I’ll do it properly.” Patrick said decisively, “I’ll propose to you properly.”“Um, excuse you, who said you’d be the one to propose?” David asked, looking mortally offended when Patrick raised an eyebrow unbelievably at him, “What? I could propose to you for all you know!”
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 197





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I've already completed this, so I will post a chapter a day from now on!

“David, are you crying _again?”_

It was date night, and Patrick and David were curled up closely on the couch of the apartment in front of the television, (re)watching the second Bridget Jones’ Diary, and David had been unable to hide the tears that streamed down his face as Mark Darcy finally opened his heart and asked Bridget to marry him.

“It’s just so lovely.” David whimpered, wiping his tears with the back of his hand whilst half-burying his head into the front of Patrick’s sweater, “they’re gonna get _married_.”

Patrick scoffed, and was silent for a moment, “I never knew you were so into the whole proposal and marriage thing.” He said slowly, tilting his head curiously, “I thought you said proposals were tacky.”

“I never said that, I said most _couples_ are tacky, and some of those couples happen to propose to each other.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Patrick said nodding, pretending to follow, “so you are interested in getting married then?”

David frowned, looking up at his boyfriend from where his head was still nestled in his front, “I mean, I guess I always hoped it would happen someday, it’s not that big a deal though I’m happy with the way things are so don’t--”

“I want to get married.” Patrick interrupted, “someday, I mean.”

“You weren’t put off by the whole Rachel issue?”

Patrick paused for a moment, looking contemplative, “marriage was always an expectation back then, it was always assumed that was where we were going, it was the same with the whole baby thing and we both know where I stand on that.” He said, pulling a slightly disgusted face and earning a wide smile from David, “But, I think being in a queer relationship has gotten rid of all those expectations, and let me consider everything properly, and I like the idea of a marriage, just for the domesticity of it all you know. Knowing that somebody has the same feelings as you, and that you’ll always go home together and wake up together. I like the idea of having a person, and being able to make it official in front of family I guess.”

David smiled at him, nodding, and rested his head back on his chest sighing.

Several moments passed before David jerked up slightly to frown back up at Patrick, “are we like--”

“Uh, I mean--”

“ _Engaged_? Or something?”

“Um, well, uh, no?” Patrick asked more than said, “this isn’t, like, a proposal, I mean. If we’re gonna do it we should do it properly, right?”

“Right.” David said nodding and going silent for a moment.

“I’ll do it properly.” Patrick said decisively, before David started spiralling that Patrick hadn’t meant him when talking about marriage, “I’ll propose to you properly.”

“Um, excuse you, who said _you’d_ be the one to propose?” David asked, looking mortally offended when Patrick raised an eyebrow unbelievably at him, “ _What?_ I could propose to you for all you know!” He exclaimed, sitting up and shuffling out of the embrace.

“You could, you could.” Patrick said, sucking in air through his teeth, “I just think you and I both know that it’d be more satisfying if I just did it.”

“Mmm, _enlighten_ me, why do you think that?”

“David, you cry _so_ easily, you’ve just cried your way through that whole film! It’ll just feel more monumental if the person proposing gets the reaction they want.”

“You don’t think I can make you cry?”

“David,” Patrick huffed, “you know what I mean.”

“No, _no_ I don’t, I could propose so well!”

“It’s not a competition, David.”

“No, no it’s not, but we could make it one?” David smiled, looking up suggestively and nodding as he saw the focus in Patrick’s eyes at the offer of a competition. “We could both propose?”

“What, like a race?”

“Kind of, but instead of the first person to propose, it’s the first person that can propose, and get the other one to cry.”

David clapped his hands together excitedly as he waited for Patrick’s reaction, offering him an award-winning smile which he hoped would convince him to accept.

“What are the stakes in this?”

“Mmm, well obviously we’ll get engaged at the end of it, but if I win, you never get to complain when I put a rom-com on anymore.”

“I let you put them on anyway but okay, and what if I win.”

“Oh, you won’t though.” David said, walking his hands up Patrick’s shoulders and tipping his head to the side, pouting teasingly. “But hypothetically, if you did, I would let you pick the honeymoon.”

“The honeymoon? Huh.” Patrick said smiling, and letting his hands rest on David’s hips, “that’s a pretty big deal.”

“Mhm, it is, so just take this as a sign of how sure I am about beating you.” David said nodding and leaning in for a smiling kiss.

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Patrick asked as they shifted back slightly from their embrace, rubbing his nose back and forth on the side of David’s face.

“What?”

“Getting married.”

There was a moment of silence as the enormity of the moment settled on the pair, before David whispered, “yes, yes we are.”

“Hm, bring it on baby.” Patrick replied, equally as quietly, leaning in for a more passionate kiss, which would last for the next few hours, and eventually, late into the night.

***

“Oh, David.” Stevie said, not even trying to cover her laugh, “you are _fucked_.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Where do you think he’s gonna choose to go on your honeymoon, Idaho maybe? He might want to save money and stay here at the motel! How romantic!”

“Okay wow, you have literally zero faith in me, huh?” David said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the front desk.

He had arrived at the motel that morning after Patrick had gone to the store, intending on switching out some sweaters for some in storage in the love room, and had taken the time to visit Stevie and update her on the agreement.

“Hmm, none at all.” She said, shaking her head, “especially about this, you know how easily you cry at sincerity right? It’s embarrassing.”

“ _So_ sweet,” David muttered sarcastically, “and actually, I am perfectly capable of holding back the emotion, I just don’t believe in stunting your emotional range on a day-to-day basis thank you very much.”

“Hmm.” Stevie replied, nodding, “so when Patrick gets down on one knee and tells you how much he loves you, and how you’re his Mariah Carey, you think you’ll be able to hold it in?”

“Yes! There’s a lot at stake, and if I can get it planned in time then I won’t even need to hold anything in because I will beat him to it!”

“Ah, sure, so that’s your game plan?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Stevie just chuckled, turning fully towards her friend and leaning so that they were face to face, “I don’t want to neglect the importance of your little competition for you David, but this is a big deal you know that, right? At the end of this you will be engaged, and you’ll end up marrying Patrick.”

David just nodded, waving his hands as if to let her continue.

“That doesn’t bother you at all?” She asked with incredulity, “you took like, almost a year to tell him that you loved him, but now you’re going to just up and marry him over a dumb competition?”

“Okay first of all, it was a little over six months, and second of all, I’m not getting engaged to Patrick because of the bet, we were going to do it anyway, I just thought it would be fun to watch him get a bit flustered with the competition.” David said, brushing off Stevie and loosely shrugging, “plus, it’d be good to be the one making him cry for once.”

“You were going to do it anyway?” She asked, in disbelief, “so you’re like, already engaged then.”

“I mean, no, neither of us have proposed yet.”

“But it’s definitely happening, like this little game isn’t gonna end in you going back to normal?”

David shook his head again, rolling his eyes, “believe it or not, I am well aware of that, I was present for the discussion.”

Stevie nodded, eyes softening for a moment as she looked at David, “I’m really happy for you David,” she said, “you really deserve this, and I just want you to know that you are my best friend and- _A-ha_!” She exclaimed, pointing at David in victory as she noticed his eyes welling with tears that he was forced to aggressively blink back in order to stop them from falling, “ _ohh_ , David, you are so screwed.” She said, cackling.

“Oh my God, thanks so much you’ve been a massive help.” He replied, wiping at his face and flouncing towards the door, pausing before he could leave, “Best wishes.”

“ _Warmest regards._ ” Stevie replied, turning back to her magazine with a small smile still lingering on her face.


	2. Open Mic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second official Open Mic Night, can Patrick make David cry with his performance?

The agreement was not mentioned after that for several more weeks, as work organising vendors for the store picked up, and David and Patrick were distracted by the usual onslaught of Rose family drama.

It was a quiet Thursday, David was completing the inventory that had been ignored last night for more satisfying ventures, including a steamy embrace in the back room, and a rushed drive back to the apartment, the work left forgotten for another day.

“Do you reckon we have enough wine for tonight?” Patrick asked, poking his head out from behind the curtain leading to the back room. He had finally convinced David to let them host another open mic night, and was well prepared this time, with plentiful food and drink stocked to keep the people of Schitt’s Creek satisfied, and hopefully more willing to spend money.

“Mm, I should think so honey, as long as we keep Stevie distracted.” David said, barely glancing up from his work.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult,” Patrick responded, coming around the front desk to plant a soft kiss on David’s lips as he headed towards the door, “I’m going to the café, do you want anything?”

“Uhh, a coffee would be nice thanks,” David said, blushing like he always did when Patrick initiated physical affection, “and maybe a muffin? Ooh, also Twyla said she would get some biscotti biscuits in can you get me one of those?”

“Sure, I’ll be quick.” Patrick said, the door swinging closed behind him.

Silence enveloped the store, and David continued to count the product, making notes on the little cork board as he went. After a while, Alexis entered, flouncing in and waving a limp hand in David’s direction, “Hello _David_ ,” she said with a teasing grin, “look at you, all professional, doing your work.”

David smiled slightly, despite himself, and rolled his eyes at her, “yes Alexis, I have owned this business for almost two years now believe it or not, what-what do you want?”

“I don’t know why you always assume I want something David, maybe I just came to spend time with my favourite brother in the world,” she said, emphasising her point with small flaps of her hand that was still gripping her phone.

“Mm, sure, I’ll believe it when I see it, what do you want?”

“So, you know the open mic night tonight?” Alexis asked, giving up the act immediately and looking up at David, her face betraying her anxieties.

“How many times do I have to remind you that I own the store?”

“Yeah, well, Ted has been talking about it recently, and the thing is, he keeps talking about performing at it, and I need you to stop it from happening.” Alexis said quickly.

“I’m sorry, you want me to cancel the open mic night, just so your boyfriend won’t sing to you?”

“He doesn’t want to sing David; he says he’s going to read me some poetry he’s written.”

At this, David winced harshly and paused, looking at his sister with sympathy, “ooh, that is bad, what are you going to do?”

“Um, David, this is what I’m doing, I’m asking you to cancel.” Alexis said, waving her hands around with renewed vigour and gesturing to him.

“Well, the answer is no on that front,” David said slowly, “have you considered asking him not to do it?”

“Ugh, I can’t, _David_ he was so excited about it all.”

Just then, Patrick returned, pausing as he stepped inside the door, “Hey Alexis, how are you?”

“She’s fine, thank you.” David said quickly, taking the coffee cup that was offered to him, and proffering his cheek for a kiss, smiling when Patrick obliged, touching his hip lightly as he moved towards the counter.

“Ugh, Davidd.” Alexis whined desperately, “ _come on_ , you know what it’s like!”

“What what’s like?” Patrick asked innocently.

David sighed, giving up on focusing on the inventory and turning fully towards the counter, “Alexis has come here asking us to cancel the Open Mic Night.” He said, rolling his eyes to indicate he had no intention of doing as she’d asked, “apparently Ted has something prepared for tonight and he wants to perform.”

Patrick frowned for a moment, “that’s sweet though Alexis, why don’t you just let him do it.”

“It’s so embarrassing! Whatever he reads isn’t even going to be that good, and I’m gonna have to pretend to be like, really moved by the whole thing, it’s awful!”

“How do you know it’ll be bad though? Maybe he’ll surprise you?”

“Hmm, cute, but I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Alexis said patronisingly, “so when this inevitably ruins our relationship and leads to us breaking up, I’m blaming you.” She said, pointing at David first, and then Patrick.

“What, why me?” Patrick asked, shocked, as she bounced out of the store. David just shook his head in response as he turned back away from his boyfriend, refocusing his efforts.

There was silence for a while whilst the two men continued working and preparing for the event, interrupted several times by customers, until eventually they were closed for business in order to fully set up the furniture.

“Hey, David?” Patrick said, as he set out fold-up chairs along-side the centre display, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” David said absently, looking critically at the display, and moving to re-arrange the lights behind the performance space.

Patrick hesitated for a second before continuing, “you know the first Open Mic Night?” He said slowly, waiting for David to offer his full attention before continuing, “You weren’t, like, you weren’t embarrassed by me or anything when I sang were you?”

“Oh, I definitely was, but that was before you opened your mouth and it turned out you were secretly better than Michael Bublé, and then I was just impressed.” David said as he moved to wrap his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, “and truthfully, a little turned on.”

Patrick laughed lightly, “you cried that night though.” He said teasingly, returning the embrace.

“Uh, would we call that crying? Or just a misting over of the eyes for emotional effect?” David asked, frowning, but it didn’t meet his eyes, which were glittering with amusement.

“Mm, are you going to use that excuse for our little agreement too?” Patrick asked, “because I don’t think I agreed to that and we might have to look over the rules again if you’re going to try to use that.”

David just shook his head, accepting a light kiss and then leaning back to look Patrick in the eye, “oh we have rules now do we?” he asked, “only, I wasn’t consulted before these rules were drafted up, so I think I might have to look over that agreement before it becomes legally binding.”

“Love it when you talk business to me,” Patrick joked, leaning in for another short peck before stepping away completely.

“Keep it in your pants Brewer, we still need to set up the store.”

***

The Open Mic Night turned out to be a resounding success. Ted had read a very short poem of only a couple of lines, before he was too emotional to continue and was pulled unceremoniously off the stage by Alexis who was overwhelmingly relieved by the development.

As expected, Patrick had decided to perform another song, but this time was intending on closing the show rather than opening it, and David was forced to sit through the whole town showcasing their (arguably lacking) talents before he could even hear his boyfriend sing.

He was several glasses of wine in and was suitably pleased by the number of sales the store had received so was happily buzzed by the time Patrick hopped on the stage, guitar in hand.

“Uh, evening everyone, I hope you’ve all been enjoying all the amazing performances tonight.” He said nervously, “David and I are really happy to see you all here tonight, I was just gonna close off with one last number before you all leave.”

He strummed his guitar a few times, before starting to sing. The opening notes to Always Be My Baby made David’s head snap up, and he caught eyes with Patrick as he sang Mariah Carey, smiling and clapping along with the crowd.

Stevie elbowed him cheekily from where she stood next to him, but David just shook his head and smirked, refusing to break eye contact with his boyfriend.

Soon enough, everyone was clearing out of the store, saying their goodbyes to David and Patrick who began clearing away some of the plastic cups and plates that littered the shop floor.

David was just sweeping some crumbs off the surface into a plastic bin, when he heard Patrick come up behind him.

“So,” Patrick started, “what did you think of the performance?”

“It was very impressive,” David said, not turning around or stopping what he was doing.

“Hm,” Patrick nodded, contemplatively, “I was so sure it would make you cry, but maybe this will?”

David turned around, frowning, to be faced with Patrick on one knee in front of him. “What’s all this?” He asked breathlessly.

“What does it look like, David?”

“It looks like you’re kneeling on our dirty floor.” David said slowly, smiling as he held the tears in and shaking his head, “is this really the best you can do?”

“You’ve not even let me say it yet!” Patrick snarked back, reaching up to take David’s hands in his, “David,” he said pleadingly till he caught eye contact with him, “you are my soulmate, and the only one I will ever love, you’ve come into my life and made me feel so completely different than ever before, and I never want to be without you.” Patrick paused, taking a deep breath and smiling blindingly, “so I’m asking, will you marry me, David?”

David smiled back, holding his hands tightly and pulling him up off the floor, with some effort, to catch him in a tight hug, “of course I’ll marry you Patrick.” He said, kissing him softly on the lips.

They were silent for a few moments as they kissed, before Patrick pulled back moodily, “I can’t believe you.” He said, “you cried when Stevie said that she had never heard that song before just the other night! But when I sing you that song, and get down on one knee, and ask you to marry me, there’s not a tear in sight!”

“I’m sorry!” David said awkwardly, “it was a very lovely performance. You looked very dashing and sexy up there with your little guitar, and I liked all the lovely things you said to me very much.”

“What is it then?” Patrick asked in disbelief, “don’t tell me you’re going to all this effort just to win the little bet we made?”

“No, no,” David assured, “well, partly.” He cringed before continuing, “mainly it was the dirty floor. I couldn’t focus on a thing you were saying all I could think was that I haven’t swept yet, and that we’ll need to get those jeans in the wash as soon as we get home otherwise they’re going to be all faded around the knee.”

David worried that Patrick was angry for a moment as his face stayed blank, but soon enough it broke into an almost shocking laugh, as he tipped his head forward slightly to bury his laughter into David’s shoulder.

David giggled slightly with him, stroking his hair as he waited for him to finish.

When he did, Patrick leaned back up for another soft, chaste kiss, “I love you, David.” He said softly.

David hummed, returning the affection, “I love you too,” he said quietly, “but I wasn’t kidding about the jeans, we should probably head home soon.”

Patrick laughed again, reaching down to grasp David’s hand as he led him towards the door, “whatever you say, David.” He said, still smiling, as they headed back to the apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments mean so much to me so thank you so much for engaging!


	3. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David have a discussion about the rules of their little competition.

After the initial attempt at an engagement, they were forced to come up with a list of rules for their agreement.

They were curled up on the bed at the apartment, Patrick with a notebook and pen perched on his knees, whilst David scooped vanilla ice cream into his mouth clumsily, feeding the occasional spoonful to his boyfriend.

“and no public proposals.” David added, licking the spoon suggestively.

“I would never,” Patrick said, offended.

“I know that, I just want to have it in writing,” David said, smiling softly at him.

“Okay,” Patrick clicked the pen closed, and read out the list they had come up with, “no public proposals, we’re not engaged until someone cries, tearing up counts as crying, and we will not refuse to cry just because of the competition.” He said, counting them off on his fingers and looking to David for approval.

“You missed one,” David mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream.

“Did I?”

Suddenly, David had put his bowl to the side and leaned over where Patrick was propped up against the pillows, using his arms to bracket himself, “at the end of all this,” he said as he placed soft kisses across Patrick’s cheek and mouth, “we will be engaged.”

“Mm”, Patrick hummed in agreement through the kisses, “I thought that was a given.”

“Just making it clear.” David replied teasingly, retreating and reaching back out for his bowl of ice cream, “do we have any more of this?”

“Yeah I topped up over the weekend, give me that I’ll go get you some.”

“I love you.” David cooed as Patrick headed out towards the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah.” Patrick responded jokingly, but unable to hide his grin. He added some more ice cream to David’s bowl, before turning and heading back to the bed, whistling as he walked.

“I have another one for the list.” David said from his reclined position, where he had reached out to grab the notebook from Patrick’s seat, “there has to be a ring.”

Patrick frowned momentarily, “isn’t that kind of difficult?” He asked, “don’t you want to like, go ring shopping together or something?”

David shook his head, “nope, not for the engagement rings. I figured it’d be nice if we both had rings for the engagement anyway, and believe it or not, proposals are usually a surprise, so people don’t usually go engagement ring shopping together.”

He paused for a second, frowning and worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Did you and Rachel go ring shopping together?” He asked guiltily.

Sensing David’s discomfort, Patrick reached over and pulled him so that his head was resting on his chest. He carded his hands through his thick black hair and kissed the skin above his ear, “we did,” he murmured quietly, “but that was because I didn’t plan to propose, it was just assumed that we would get married so we decided to do it all logically and go and get them after we’d had a conversation about it.”

“This isn’t like, an issue for you is it?” David asked, cringing.

“An issue? Why would it be an issue?”

“Like, it’s not bringing back any repressed issues or memories or anything?”

At this, Patrick laughed lightly, “it’s not bringing back anything David.” He said, continuing with his soothing caresses and light teasing kisses, “I’m happy where I am, I’m happy with you, I wouldn’t change a thing, I’m just so glad all that sadness led me to you.”

David preened at these words, curling his back to dig his face into the soft of Patrick’s stomach.

“I can’t wait to be engaged,” he said, words muffled as he continued to hide his face.

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, pulling David up to lie by his side, face-to-face, “well, I can’t wait to marry you, David.” He said, grabbing the bowl of ice cream and taking a large mouthful, laughing at David’s offended expression.

*** 

David should have predicted that the creation of a set of rules would only give Patrick more energy to push the limits and tease him. They were heading across the road to dinner at the café with his family as usual, having had a busy day at the store, when the comments started.

“Oh, David, I just thought I should let you know; I got a ring today.” Patrick started.

David stopped dead in the street, causing Patrick to walk into his back and stumble slightly, smiling satisfied, “you got a what, sorry?” he asked breathily.

“A ring.” Patrick repeated, “from the vendor you were talking about, the one that makes their own candles out of beeswax?”

“I- I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah, they called when you went to the café for the coffee this morning.” Patrick said, knowing exactly the insinuation David had taken from his comment, “why? What did you think I meant?”

David just shook his head in shock, marching quickly away from Patrick and slipping through the front door of the café, and heading straight over to the booth where his family already sat.

“Da-vid!” Moira exclaims, opening up her arms to greet him, “It’s been so long since we’ve had a celebratory dinner together to celebrate your professional and romantic escapades, and dear Patrick, you are looking exceptionally insipid today!”

“Um, thank you Mrs Rose,” Patrick said slowly, sitting down on one of the two chairs that had been pulled up to the booth to seat him and Stevie as well as the Rose clan, “you look very nice.”

“Well aren’t you a charmer dear, this one is called Bridgette.” She replied, gesturing to the pale purple wig on her head, “I do hope you’re keeping him interested David.”

“Oh my God,” David whispered, slipping into the booth bench next to his sister, brushing off a teasing nudge from Stevie, “it’s nice to see you too?”

“It’s nice to have a get together like this, it’s been a while since the family has all been together.” Johnny said, clapping his hands together eagerly, “we were just talking about the closing performance of Cabaret, and didn’t they do a great job.”

“Mhm, it was very impressive,” David said, smirking at Patrick who just shook his head, no doubt remembering their own celebration from that evening.

“It’s so nice to see the whole family succeeding, including you, Stevie and Patrick, of course.”

Stevie just smiled, looking down at her hands which were clasped on the table bashfully, Patrick perked up however, looking up to catch eye contact with David, “in sickness and in health, Mr Rose.”

Johnny frowned slightly, looking between his son and his partner before shrugging it off, David however, raised his eyebrows expectantly at Patrick, kicking his shin lightly under the table which caused Patrick to burst out in a wide grin.

“I gather the store is prospering yet?” Moira asked after they’d all put their orders in with Twyla.

“Yes, thank you Mrs Rose, we’re doing really well. Our profit forecast predicts that we’ll be doing even better this season than we did in the last quarterly.” Patrick said politely.

“Maybe you’ll be able to look into extending the business soon?” Johnny asked, ever the businessman, “spread the Rose name further throughout the country? Maybe even into America?”

“Maybe we won’t want to spread the Rose name,” David said, “we might decide to change the name of the store.”

“Oh, I don’t think that would be a good idea, David.” Patrick said chidingly, “It’s better to keep brand loyalty. And, you know, the name Rose has quite a good ring to it.”

David flushed bright red at this, and this time the family couldn’t help but notice the silent conversation the two appeared to be having across them. 

“Oh my God, David,” Alexis spluttered, suddenly aware of what she was watching, “you- you’re--”

“Shut up Alexis,” David hissed, but smiled as she batted his arm and shoulder excitedly.

Johnny and Moira continued to look lost and changed the conversation quickly to refocus on the performance of Cabaret, and Moira’s new role as artistic director for the drama group in the school (at Jocelyn’s desperate request).

Soon after eating, the Rose’s filtered out, Alexis pointing at David dangerously and whispering a quiet threat to fill her in, until it was just the three of them left.

“Wow, discreet guys.” Stevie said, rolling her eyes but looking at them fondly as she slipped into one side of the vacated booth, Patrick joining David on the other side.

“You are incorrigible,” David said to Patrick, a smile threatening to break regardless, “I swear if you try to propose to me in the café, I will divorce you so hard.”

“So, you’d still marry him first then?” 

“Not the point.” David hissed, turning on her, “I didn’t see you coming to the rescue Little Miss Judgement.”

He was met with the laughter of both Patrick and Stevie, who looked like she might cry, “I’m sorry David I couldn’t resist,” Patrick murmured, reaching over to plant a kiss on his temple before leaning back, “you got more red every time I brought it up.”

“I thought you were going to start crying just from the Rose name comment.” Stevie said, leaning over lazily across the booth, knees visible from above the table.

“Okay, I’m really not enjoying this unbalanced social dynamic.” David said, softening when Patrick stayed in his space, his hand resting spread out against his chest. “What did we say about public proposals?” He whined, looking at his partner who couldn’t seem to hold in his unbridled glee.

“I didn’t propose!” Patrick exclaimed.

“Yeah, we haven’t even gone to Elmdale yet.” Stevie added.

“You--” David started, realisation sinking in as he considered what she’d said, “you’re taking Stevie with you to get the rings?”

“You said you didn’t want to come, David!”

David gasped dramatically, “you’re stealing my best friend away from me, Stevie is meant to be my best person!” He whined, shaking his head.

“I just wanted a second opinion, David.” Patrick said calmingly, still beaming at him.

“If you’re gonna make faces like this at each other every time wedding stuff is brought up then I want no part in it.” Stevie said from across the table, sipping what was left of her drink through a straw.

“When-- When is this Judas-esque outing taking place?”

“This weekend.” Stevie said, just as Patrick replied, “Not telling.”

They glared at each other for a moment, as David smiled in satisfaction, “Mm, good to know,” he said conspiratorially, “now, if you don’t mind, I need to go back to the motel for something.”

“David?” Patrick asked curiously, “why are you going back to the motel?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Was the reply, as David batted Patrick out of the way to let him slip out of the booth and head towards the door, “I will see you later at home,” he said to Patrick, as he flounced out the door.

Patrick looked to Stevie, who just shrugged, and went back to slurping her drink.

*** 

“Oh my God David! This is so exciting! You’re engaged!” Alexis cooed, jumping up and down on the spot a little, clapping her hands.

“Well, hopefully I will be if I can get this right.” David said, rolling his eyes but smiling despite himself from where he was reclined on his old bed, “he’s not going to get the rings till this weekend, so we have four days to prepare.”

“Where are you going to get him a ring from?” Alexis asked, sitting on the bed opposite.

“I’m not sure, that’s why I came to you.”

“Ugh, well the only real place you can go is in Elmdale, which is probably the same place Patrick is getting yours from.”

David hummed in agreement, pulling a face as he twirled the silver rings round on his right hand, a nervous tick he’d picked up a long time ago and continued even several years into settling in Schitt’s Creek.

“Don’t worry David, we’ll work it out.” Alexis said, in her best soothing voice, “do you know his ring size?”

David shook his head, looking more and more anxious by the second. “He probably knows mine, but I’ve never seen him wear any rings, so I have no idea.”

“Okay, well, we can work something out.” There was silence for several seconds, until Alexis softly interrupted, “David, can I ask you a question? Why are you so desperate to propose to him? Why don’t you just let him propose? I always thought that was like, your romantic ideal anyway.”

“We started a competition, Alexis, he gets to pick the honeymoon otherwise!”

“Mmm, well, we both know it’s not just that, the David I used to know would just have used this competition as a method of making sure the proposal was super romantic and everything, and we both know Patrick is super uptight about planning things so he was obviously going to end up doing most of the work on the honeymoon anyway.”

“He just always does everything so perfectly for me.” David said slowly, glancing up at his sister shyly, “I want him to feel like how I feel, every time he makes me coffee in the morning, or buys me dinner, or plans a date. I’m not good at all that stuff, I just want him to know how much I appreciate everything he does for me, and that I love him just as much.”

Alexis’ face softened, and for the first time, she didn’t start teasing David for his show of emotion, instead, moving over to join him on the bed, laying out at his side and looking up at the ceiling. “You know, I feel the same way about Ted sometimes.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I think it’s a bit worse for me than it is for you, I literally turned his proposals down twice, and he ended up going on our honeymoon on his own. We didn’t have an agreement like you and Patrick do, and I really messed things up that first time.”

“And second time.” David chimed in, in a fake cheery voice.

“Okay, David, like, sue me. He was moving super quick anyways I wouldn’t have been ready for it either way.” Alexis said, pulling a face, “I just, I don’t think we’re very good at showing how we feel that way, not like Patrick and Ted do.”

“That’s probably true.”

“But if it makes you feel better, I think you’re doing a pretty good job with Patrick.” Alexis said, reaching to grasp at David’s arm tightly, “like he is genuinely so besotted with you, and he gets this soft look on his face every time he looks at you, like he’s butter that’s been left in the sun or something.”

“Okay- okay, do you have a point Alexis?”

“Ugh, okay, I just, I don’t think it has to be such a big deal like you’re thinking about. Like, Patrick knows you, and he loves you, so you must be doing something right there. I think, maybe you should just focus on telling him how you feel, and being genuine with him about it, I think he’ll understand if you do that.”

“Hm,” David sighed, thinking it over, “I think I have an idea.” He said slowly.

“Oh my God, yay David!” Alexis said sitting up, “are you gonna tell me what it is?”

“Nope.” David said, following her movement and grabbing his bag from the floor, “I’ll tell you if it works.”

“Ugh, David, after all that, you won’t even tell me about the amazing idea that I helped you come up with?”

“Yep, bye Alexis.” He replied, jetting out the door and letting it swing shut behind him, the sound of his sisters’ complaints still echoing from behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'll post the final chapter tomorrow!


	4. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David proposes.

It wasn’t until the following day that David got the nerve to complete his plan. They’d had a busy day at the store, with lots of customers as well as some vendors visiting to see if they were a good match, and both he and Patrick were exhausted by the end of it.

They headed straight back to the apartment after closing, and all but collapsed onto the couch. “I don’t think I can ever move again,” Patrick mumbled.

David heaved as he stood up, and moved towards the bedroom, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants, a t-shirt, and one of his cardigans he knew Patrick liked before returning to see him still crumpled into the cushions, “come on,” he said, swatting at Patrick’s hip as he man handled him into a sitting position.

“I really don’t think I have the energy for that tonight David.” He mumbled, as David began untucking and unbuttoning his dark blue shirt.

“Hah, sweet, put this on.” He replied, switching the button-up for the t-shirt and palm tree cardigan and waiting for Patrick to slip off his jeans, before handing over the sweatpants.

When this was done, he pulled the blanket off the side of the couch and kissed Patrick on the temple, pushing him into a reclined position and laying the blanket gently over him, “have a nap, I’ll order food in a bit.” He said, throwing the clothes into the laundry bag as he passed it, and changing into his own comfortable clothes, careful not to disturb his hair.

He picked up his phone and called the café, speaking to Twyla, “Hi, is George delivering tonight? -- Great, could we get an order of mozzarella sticks, er, two burgers with extra fries, um, one of them without pickles but with extra onion, -- yep, oh, and can we get some onion rings too--?”

“-- and a strawberry milkshake.” Patrick mumbled from the couch.

“-- and a strawberry milkshake, and a vanilla one -- yes that’s great thanks so much -- yep, thanks Twyla -- okay, thank you.” David hung up the phone and headed to the back of the couch where he looked down at his drowsing boyfriend, “food will be here in an hour,” he whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on the side of his face, “get some rest.”

Patrick groaned something in response and fell asleep. David sighed, taking a moment to look down at him fondly before moving towards the bed and opening up his journal to write some notes.

After just over an hour, there was a knock at the door which David rushed to answer, thanking George and carrying the bags over to the table.

Patrick sat up from the sofa, stumbling over to join David and rifling through the bags, pulling out the little Styrofoam pots and opening them to check through them, whilst David headed towards the kitchen to grab plates, a small pot hidden from Patrick’s view.

“Did you get mine--” He asked.

“Without pickles, yes.”

“And with--”

“Extra onions, I’m one step ahead of you.”

Patrick rifled for several minutes, frowning as he opened up all the pots, “they forgot your onion rings.” He said slowly, “should I call Twyla and ask her to take them off the bill or--”

“No, they didn’t”, David replied.

“Yes, they did David, there’s no--”

Patrick froze as he turned around to face David, who had dropped to one knee behind him, a single onion ring held delicately in his hands, “D-David? What are you doing?” He stuttered, paling considerably and reaching backwards to grasp at the edge of the table for support.

“Patrick, you’re my best friend.” David started slowly, “You’re my favourite person in the world. I don’t think an hour has gone by since we met where I haven’t thought about you, and I really don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

David took a deep breath, pointedly looking away from Patrick in order to focus on the speech he had been drafting for the last hour. “And I know that I am picky, and high maintenance about things, and I will definitely take over on planning the wedding and probably drive you crazy with all of it. But you are the only one I have ever or will ever want that future with. I want to wake up to you in forty years, and I know that even then, I will still be so in love with you, possibly even more than now if that’s possible.”

He looked up and grinned, as he saw Patrick holding his hands up to his eyes, “you challenge me, and you make me laugh more than anyone else, and there has not been a day in the last two years where you haven’t made me feel loved, and appreciated, and valued, and I want to spend the rest of this lifetime trying to make you feel the same.”

“Da-vid,” Patrick croaked out, voice thick with emotion.

“Shh, let me finish,” David responded, eyes gleaming, “I’m asking you right now, if you would possibly want to marry me, and be married to me?”

He paused, looking up through his eye lashes at Patrick who was very clearly wiping away fully formed tears from under his eyes, “God, David” he groaned as he rubbed at his face, “catching me when I’m this tired was a low blow.”

“Mm, but did it work though?” David asked, remaining in his crouched position on the floor but wiggling his hips and eyebrows teasingly.

Patrick sighed, tipping his head back in resignation but then moving to pull David up off the floor by the forearms, “I love you so much David.” He said, moving in for a hug, and tucking his head over his shoulder, “of course I’ll marry you.”

He felt rather than saw the tension leave David’s body, as he slumped fully into the hug and tightened his shoulders to squeeze Patrick in tighter, “oh thank God, I don’t think I would’ve survived a rejection.” He mumbled.

After a short, sweet kiss, Patrick leaned back, “an onion ring? Really, David?”

“I wasn’t gonna get a chance to go to Elmdale before you did!” David whined in response, “and I thought this would surprise you.”

Patrick just huffed a laugh, taking the onion ring from David and slipping it onto his finger, where it was comedically huge and left shiny grease marks over his hand.

“Plus, it’s kind of symbolic.”

“Are you trying to tell me I have bad breath?” Patrick joked with a cheeky smile.

“No,” David responded, pushing into Patrick’s shoulder, “I don’t need any fancy rings, or a big performance, or a public proposal or Romantic Comedy style declaration. I just want you, and more nights like this.”

This seemed to cause a fresh bout of tears to emerge in Patrick’s eyes, “I’ll give you a lifetime of nights like this, David, I promise you that.”

“Mm, I can get behind that.” David said, leaning in for another kiss.

After a couple of moments exchanging sweet kisses, Patrick leaned back again and held his left hand up, looking at the onion ring contemplatively. “As romantic as this is, maybe we should eat it and get another one to replace it?” He asked.

David nodded, biting into one side of it and pulling it up off of Patrick’s finger, who took the opportunity to bite into the other side, breaking it apart with the effort and chewing lightly. “I prefer the mozzarella sticks.” He said after a couple of moments.

“Well I couldn’t exactly wrap a mozzarella stick around your finger, now could I?” David exclaimed, unable to keep the smile from his face, “I did order some though, to celebrate.”

“Mm, I could always come up with something.”

“No! Ew, Patrick. Using food in the bedroom is incorrect.” David said, dramatically.

“I didn’t hear you complaining with the strawberries.” 

“That’s different. Strawberries are a very erotic fruit.” David replied, stepping fully out of Patricks arms and picking up the plates from the worktop, piling them with food from the containers. “Come on, I’m gonna put a film on. How about The Proposal?”

“Sure, David, whatever you want.” Patrick said, following his lead and smiling soppily at him as they took their seats on the couch.

“That’s right,” David replied, “we might not get through all of it though.”

“Why’s that?”

“We have some celebrating to do.” He said cheekily, wiggling his shoulders and laughing at Patrick’s expression.

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind.” Patrick said slowly.

They each picked a mozzarella stick up off their plates, and cheers’d them lightly, before settling in to watch the movie, shoulders pressed firmly together.

“I love you, David.” Patrick said quietly as the opening screen filled the screen.

“I love you,” David responded, turning to face Patrick and smiling gently at him. “Till death do we part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I had for ages and I am so excited to get to write it!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I love exploring Patrick's competitive nature, and David's constant aim to wind up his boyfriend.


End file.
